Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module, and in particular to an infrared ray-tracing lens module.
Description of the Related Art
Infrared ray-tracing lens modules and eyeball-tracing lens modules are commonly utilized in night monitoring, recording night driving, and nighttime telescoping technology. The optical lens module is the most important component. Conventionally, glass lenses and plastic lenses are utilized to improve image quality. However, in a conventional infrared ray-tracing lens module, the lenses deform due to temperature variations, and image quality is therefore decreased.